Forgetting You
by RandomGirlInc
Summary: AU Rose Tyler spent all of her high school life dreaming of one day being with John Noble. She decides to move to America and leave everything behind. What happens when she has to come back and she sees the one man she has been trying to forget. Human Doctor/Rose Tyler and some other characters
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys this is my first fanfiction and I do NOT own Doctor Who or any of the characters. All of that stuff belongs to BBC. Reviews would be greatly appreciated and don't be afraid to tell me if I made some mistakes I find that very helpful when people do that. Sorry for my lack of British vocab. :P hope you guys enjoy it**

**_5_ _Years__ Earlier_**  
Rose stared at him with sad eyes  
"Guess this is good bye..."  
"I guess it is... Good luck in America, I hope you have a great life." Although he wasn't as devastated a she was anybody could see the sadness In his eyes. John wrapped his arms around her and she did the same. They didn't have a past nor did any of them see a future together. He had never had feeling for her but Rose had always had strong feelings for him but had never spoke about them to anybody... her diary was the only thing that had knowledge of her feelings. So to say that Rose was devastated to leave him and quite possibly never see him again was an understatement. As she walked hastily towards her car silent tears slid down her cheeks and she couldn't dare look back. As she slid into her car the a wave of emotions of love and sadness wracked her body and she sobbed uncontrollably for what felt like a lifetime. But was only 10 min until she started the ignition and drove off to her house to say her final goodbyes and pack up her stuff.  
**_Present day_**  
"Coke and vodka please." She laid her head in her arms on the smooth wooden bar. She was startled when somebody next to her spoke up to the bar tender, but she was to tired to care or look. She slowly picked her head up when her drink had arrived. She curled her fingers around the cold glass when she heard  
"Rose?" She quickly lurched her head to the left to see the owner of the voice. Her heart stopped when she saw him. He looked exactly the same as he did in high school. Tall and the same gravity defying hair.  
"John Noble..." She was to shocked to realize she had a blank look on her face. She had spent 3 years trying to forget about him. Completely. Only to have him appear into her life 2 years later. He gave her a smile and looked at her in amazement.  
"You look... different." He hesitated a for moment.  
"A good different definitely a good different. What are you doing here? I thought you had your whole life planned out in America."  
"You look just like the dork I met in high school." She have him a joking look "I did have my life in order in America it's just..." She swallowed thickly " my brother... The big idiot he was died and I came here to organize the..." He put his half gently on top of her hand for comfort but for her only made her more nervous.  
"It's ok. I'm sorry for your loss. If he was anything like you I'm sure he was great." With that remark Rose scoffed.  
"He wasn't anything like me. He was so much better and I..." The tears that were pricking in her eyes before where now spilling over and she soon found her self crying into John's shoulder.  
"Shhh it's ok. Everything will be alright. It's ok" he was gently rubbing his and up and down her arm. Once she gathered her self up she laughed and wiped away her tears  
"I'm sorry I'm such a baby. I'm so sorry... Five years and the first time you see me is when I'm crying."  
"It's ok. Really it is and yea five years. Can you believe it?"  
"No I can't actually. It's strange just seems like yesterday we were fooling around in 's science class!" They both chuckled at this and she resumed," so what happened to you? What are you doing with your life? Got any body special in your life?" Although she really didn't want to hear the answer to that question she put on her best smile and nudged him in the shoulder.  
" Well I'm actually still in collage except I'm teaching there. I teach math. And no I haven't got anybody special. I'm still looking for 'the one'" as much as she wanted to say "I could be the one" she didn't dare.  
"Always thought the math wizard in you would lead you to your future."  
They talked for the rest of the night talking and exchanging stories of there years spent apart. They exchanged numbers and where about to split and go home when John spoke up  
"Hey Rose! My sister Donna is getting married! And I need a date because she's gonna kill me if I don't. So would you wanna go with me?" She could see he was nervous but to be honest she couldn't care about that because she thought she could die that moment.  
"Ummm... Sure why not? Haven't seen Donna in ages! So when is it and who's the lucky guy?"  
"His name is Jack and it's next Sunday. I'll text you the details."  
"Ok great! Bye nice seeing you."

When she opened the door to her mum's flat she shut it and pressed her back up against it and squeezed her eyes shut and slid down. She squealed and ran up to her room throwing open a drawer that contained anything you could think of but when she took it out there was a deep blue journal cleverly hidden. She took it out and flipped to a page that said the words "If John shall ever ask you out please write it down!" She neglected the page for her whole life because she has the feeling it would never happen but age was so wrong. So very wrong.

Her brothers funeral was just around the corner and she had spent all week organizing it and she wasn't even the least bit happy. But in the back of her mind there was that single happy thought. She was going on a date with John. She has gotten everything that she needed and was more than excited for it.  
Sunday came around fast and she was now in the front seat of John's car. Sure she has been in John's car before but not like this. This was different. This was fantastic. John was looking at her now.  
"I'm sorry what?"  
"I asked how long your staying here? In London." She hesitated because she didn't want to think about leaving. Especially leaving John.  
"Two months."  
"So where do you live now?"  
"Oh well I'm staying at my mums house since I've got no where else and it's only for a bit."  
"So what do you do in America?"  
"Oh um I'm a teacher... Language arts teacher. It's not what I always dreamed of doing but it's good. I have nothing to complain about."  
They talked for the rest of the car ride until they finally reached a beautiful out side garden that was filled with chairs and a stunning canopy. People where crowded on a field over looking a lake. They were all waiting to sit down. John could see she was nervous because she didn't know anybody there.  
"Hey it's ok don't worry. Stick by me and you'll be fine. I promise." He looked down at her and gave a reassuring smile.

**So that's the first chapter. Tell me if I should continue. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys here's chaprer 2 and I still do not own Doctor Who or any of the charecters**

The wedding soon began and Rose saw that Donna was absolutely beautiful. Once the wedding was over Donna came over to Rose and John with a big grin on her face.  
"ROSE! I haven't seen you in ages! What happened? And why are you with 'im?" With the last question Donna pointed her finger at John who said  
"I'm right here ya know." Donna ignored him and Rose started talking  
"Well I had to come back 'cuz my brother passed and I had to organize the funeral. And as for why I'm with 'im I have no idea."  
"Again right here! I'm gonna go get some drinks I'll be right back." When John left Donna looked at Rose  
"Please tell me you don't like 'im still?" Rose didn't look Donna In the eyes and blushed.  
"Oh my God you do! Rose why don't you just make a move. Your going back anyway." Rose was now looking at Donna  
"I CANT!" Rose was now yelling but she calmly said "It's not that simple Donna. I spent 5 years forgetting and if I make a move now it's gonna hurt me if I've gotta leave."  
"What's gonna hurt you?" John was now back with glasses of champagne in his hand and holding one out to Rose.  
"Oh rose was just talking about her friend who REALLY likes this guy but doesn't know what to do. Rose doesn't wanna see her get hurt." Rose was now looking at Donna with wide eyes  
"Oh well I think she should tell him. What could go wrong? Worst thing that can happen is he doesn't feel the same." Rose looked at him and explained,  
"It's not that simple she doesn't think she can handle it if he doesn't feel the same."  
"If I was her I would rather take the pain of knowing that taking the pain of not knowing at all." Rose thought for a moment, 'I could tell him now. Maybe I shouldn't though. I don't know what I should do! UGHH'  
"Yea thanks ill be sure to tell her that." Rose smiled at John and chugged the champagne that was in her glass. The rest of the night was filled with drinks, drinks, drinks, dancing, and more drinks. Rose was now drunk to the point John almost had to carry her to the car. They were on their way to Roses mums flat.  
"Do you love somebody?" Rose broke the silent.  
"Um it depends will you remember this tomorrow?"  
"Prob only not. Why?"  
"Oh nothing and to answer your question, yes."  
"Does she know?"  
"No"  
"Why?"  
"I'm scared of rejection. What about you?"  
"What about me what?"  
"Do you love somebody?"  
"Yea I love him this much." Rose pulled her hands apart like she was going to hug somebody.  
"Yea? And who could he be?" Rose was so drunk she couldn't stop the word from falling out of her mouth  
"You" she was looking to her left out the window not looking at John. John was shocked. He never knew that she loved him.  
"For how long?" John felt guilty for using her drunken state to get these answers but he was just really curious.  
"Since Junior year. That's why I left by the way. I didn't want feel hurt anymore." They were now in front of Roses flat and he was sitting there 'she left because of me. Not because she wanted to because of ME' John thought.  
"Ohh this is my flat! Wow it's so big! I never noticed that before." John got out of the car and helped rose out. He helped her up to her door and once he helped her in her mum came in the room and thanked John. John walked to his car and got in. 'Shes drunk. She doesn't know what she's talking about' but there was that little voice in the back of his head that kept saying 'she was telling the truth ya big daft idiot'. But he just decided he was going to ask her himself tomorrow.

Rose woke up with a groan. The pound in her head was getting worse by the second and then her mobile rang. She picked it up as soon as she could to get the ringing to stop  
"Hello!"  
"Woah! hangover I'm guessing?" It was John and suddenly Rose forgot about the major head ache she was just experiencing  
"Uhh yea the worst. So uhh what happened last night? I don't remember anything."  
"You don't remember anything? Nothing at all?"  
"Nope last thing I remember is us dancing. That it. Why did I do something or say something embarrassing?"  
"Umm no nothing I can remember. Just wanted to see how you were holding up. You drank ALOT last night."  
"Yea tell me about it. I'm gonna go now before my head explodes. Bye"  
"Yea bye." John filed through his contacts and landed on Donna. He dialed her number and waited because he was more confused than ever and he needed answers.  
"What do you bloody want! I just saw you yesterday!"  
"Nice to hear from you to. I have a question."  
"Better be a bloody good one."  
"Has Rose by any chance ever mentioned that she loved me?"

**did you like it? Hmmmm? Let me know by reviewing **


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapters a bit shorter but I just wanted to get it up. hope you enjoy! Note: Still don't own Doctor Who :(**

"Umm I don't know? Why did she say something?!" Donna was now wondering if she finally told him.  
"Well no, yes. I don't know she was drunk and she sorta told me she loved me."  
"Why don't you just ask her yourself? Or more importantly... Do you love her?" John did not want to discuss this with Donna  
"Umm I gotta go BYE!" John shut his phone and closed his eyes 'what am I going to do?'  
John was now now pacing around his room and he had one thing repeating in his mind 'she was drunk it was a lie, she was drunk it was a lie' but the more he thought about it it changed into 'it was true, it was true' John was growing frustrated and decided he just had to ask her himself. He found his phone and dialed Roses number.  
"Hello?" Rose sounded much better than she did earlier that morning.  
"Hey Rose I was just wondering... Do you want to go see a movie tonight?" Then he quickly added " my friend bailed on me and I still have an extra ticket." He decided a little lie wouldn't hurt. The he thought he heard her squeal but decided he probably imagined it.  
"Uhh sure what time?" Rose was trying really hard to hide her excitement.  
"The movie starts at 7:00 so I'll pick you up and 6:30. That ok?"  
"Yea that's good... Umm I'll see you later than. Bye." Right after they had hung up Rose found herself in her closet going through all of her clothes.  
6:30 came around fast and before she knew it John was standing out side her door. She opened her door and smiled,  
"Let me just grab my coat and purse." She pulled on her coat and grabbed her purse.  
"The theaters a black away so I thought we could walk."  
They walked it silence until John asked her,  
"So you really don't remember anything from yesterday do you?"  
"Why!? Did I do or say something stupid?!" She had a worried look on her face.  
"We'll you may have said something..."  
"Tell me! I should now!" She playfully punched his shoulder. He wasn't looking at her when he whispered,  
"You said you love me." Rose stopped dead in her tracks and john turned his head and looked her in the eyes. He can see the fear and sadness in her eyes. She started walking backwards and said  
"I gotta go... Feed my dog." She was now walking towards the direction of her flat.  
"Rose you don't have a dog."  
" I don't, don't I I should probably get one." She was now sprinting towards her flat. "ROSE!" It was no use he couldn't catch up with her now and she would probably not let him in her flat to talk.  
Rose unlocked her door with fidgety hands and stepped inside. She quickly locked the door behind her and rushed to her bedroom. She landed on her bed and buried her face in her pillow not carrying if her tears stained her pillow.  
Rose woke up to the sound of Jackie knocking on her door  
"Rose, love. Are you alright? How did it go yesterday?" Memories of yesterday flooded Roses thoughts. She quickly got up and opened the door so her mother could enter.  
"Rose! What happened you look awful!"  
"Oh I guess I must have fell asleep."  
"Why don't you go take a shower and then we can talk."  
Once Rose finished showering she joined her mum on the couch. She explained what happened and tears were starting to fall,  
"I don't want him to know mum. I don't know what to do! He must hate me now!" Jackie hugged Rose and said,  
"I bet you 5 quid he's gonna call you and you are going to pick up and tell him the truth. Like a real Tyler would. Ok?"  
"I don't know..."  
"Don't you "I don't know" me missy. Who knows he may even love you back. Ok? It's gonna be alright I promise." Right after she finished Roses phone rang and they both jerked their heads in the phoned direction.

**So did you like it?! Let me know by reviewing**


End file.
